


Undefined

by Siancore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Falcon & the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is So Done, Secret Relationship, situationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Bucky swallowed hard and then made his way over to one of the workout machines. He didn’t really need to workout as the super-soldier serum took care of keeping him in peak physical condition, but it felt good to blow off steam. However, Barnes wasn’t really focusing on his own workout, he was too busy watching Sam and Barton manhandle one another.The logical part of Barnes’ brain said, “Makes sense. Both of them aren’t enhanced. It’s only fair.”Then, the tactical part of his brain said, “But Sam’s gotta go up against enhanced individuals, so he needs to train against an enhanced individual: A super-solder.”Lastly, the possessive, jealous part of his brain screamed, “Fuck. That. No one gets to touch Sam Wilson but me.”Bucky’s possessiveness won in the end. He stopped what he was doing, stood up, and then called out, “Barton!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> Based on This Anon Ask on Tumblr: Bucky and Sam having extreme chaotic energy and an on-off relationship. “You know what? We’re done, Barnes!” / “Whatever, sweetheart. Y’know where I live and where to find this dick”.
> 
> Posted here because I'm adding another chapter.

Barnes let out a deep sigh as soon as he stepped into the training room. The frankly sad excuse for music in this century assaulted his ears, as it blared through the corner speakers. He turned his head, side-to-side, cracking his neck, before taking a hefty swig from his water bottle. He tossed the bottle aside onto a stack of floor mats and then scanned the room, looking for one person in particular. He saw him almost immediately, of course; it’s as if he had unwittingly, or not, trained himself to seek out Sam Wilson. And that was even before they were seeing one another on-and-off for the past six or seven months.

He didn’t keep an eye out just because Wilson was one of the few people, on account of being able to fly, who could get the jump on him from a vantage point. No, his gaze tracked Wilson because the avian Avenger was, as they say, fuckin’ hot. Yeah, Wilson was real easy on the eyes and Barnes was drawn to him immediately.

Presently, he was staring at him. Sam, with his skin-tight training gear that accentuated his broad chest and round ass. His thick thighs and strong arms. Barnes licked his lips as Sam finished his warm-up stretches. Then, as if out of nowhere, because Bucky was too busy staring at Sam and thinking about all of the filthy things he was going to do to him, Clint Barton approached Sam.

Barnes narrowed his gaze. He had come to spar with Sam; apologize to him for their earlier spat; and maybe end up fooling around with him in the showers. Their make up sex was always so good. Barton was cutting into their make up sex time. That annoyed Bucky.

Clint drank from his own water bottle, did a quick stretch, and then he and Sam were sparring.

Barnes clenched his jaw.

_He_ was Wilson’s sparring partner. Everyone knew that, especially Sam. What was he thinking?

Bucky swallowed hard and then made his way over to one of the workout machines. He didn’t really need to workout as the super-soldier serum took care of keeping him in peak physical condition, but it felt good to blow off steam. However, Barnes wasn’t really focusing on his own workout, he was too busy watching Sam and Barton manhandle one another.

The logical part of Barnes’ brain said, “Makes sense. Both of them aren’t enhanced. It’s only fair.”

Then, the tactical part of his brain said, “But Sam’s gotta go up against enhanced individuals, so he needs to train against an _enhanced individual_ : A super-solder.”

Lastly, the possessive, jealous part of his brain screamed, “Fuck. That. No one gets to touch Sam Wilson but me.”

Bucky’s possessiveness won in the end. He stopped what he was doing, stood up, and then called out, “Barton!”

Clint parried an advance from Sam and answered, “Yeah?”

“Let me cut in,” said Barnes, distracting Sam a moment, which enabled Clint to grip his wrist and bring it to his back.

Barnes clenched his jaw once more. Barton’s dick, though innocent enough, was too close to Sam’s ass.

“With me or Wilson?” asked Clint, as he let go of Sam and they continued to spar.

“Wilson,” was Barnes’ reply, as he moved closer toward them.

“Sam? What d’ya say –”

“No,” was Sam’s response, as he lunged forward and got Barton into an arm lock.

“No?” asked an incredulous Barnes.

He let out an annoyed laugh and caused Sam more distraction. Soon, Clint was able to break free of the hold, sweep Sam’s feet from under him, and have him laid out on the mat. Sam offered no response as he was busy grappling with Barton, who was getting the upper hand. He had flipped Sam onto his back and managed to pin his arms over his head. In response, Sam had used his strong thighs to wrap about Barton’s waist in an effort to gain some advantage. Barnes felt ire rise up inside as he watched Barton grunting between Sam’s legs while Sam breathed heavily and tried to regain some control.

That was why Bucky was always Sam’s sparring partner. He couldn’t stand to see anyone else touching Sam; having their bodies pressed against Sam’s; getting too close to Sam. Barnes cracked his knuckles and then approached.

He placed his Vibranium hand to Barton’s shoulder and said, “That’s enough.”

Sam’s eyes darted to Bucky’s which were locked on him. He could tell Barnes was pissed by the way the vein in his temple was protruding.

_Fuck_ _him_ , Sam thought.

“Had enough, Wilson?” asked Barton.

“Did you see me tap out?” asked Sam.

Barnes tapped Barton’s shoulder thrice before giving it a slightly menacing squeeze, “I’m tappin’ out for you.”

Clint let go of Sam and Sam relinquished his grip on Clint, who scrambled to his feet and stepped away without another word. He was not going to get into it with the former Winter Soldier.

Wilson stayed down on the mat and covered his eyes with his arm.

“What the fuck, Barnes?” he asked, still shielding his eyes.

“What the fuck were you doin’, Sammy?”

“Fuck off, what did it look like I was doin’, dipshit?”

“Dipshit? That’s new. You’re pissed off with me, Pretty Boy?”

Sam snorted and began to shift so he could get up.

“Also, looks like you were lettin’ Barton put his hands all over you,” Barnes added, as he held his hand out to help Sam up; Sam swatted his hand away and got to his feet.

“I can let whoever I want put their hands on me,” said Sam as he walked past Bucky and headed toward the showers. “You have no claim on me. It’s been six months and all we are is a couple o’ dudes who work together and fuck sometimes. I can let anyone I want put their hands all over me and you can’t do shit about it because you’re not _with_ me.”

Bucky let out a huff and followed Sam. He was right in that they had not defined their relationship – namely, _Bucky_ hadn’t wanted to define it, hence the reason for their earlier disagreement. They hadn’t even told anyone about them. Bucky didn’t like people knowing his business, but Sam was sick of the sneaking around.

They reached the showers and Sam tried to slam the door in Bucky’s face, but it was one of those double-swinging doors that opens both ways. It pissed Sam off even more as he walked to his locker. Bucky reached for his arm to stop him. Sam pulled away, then finally turned to face him.

“You upset with me, Baby?” asked Barnes as he caged Sam against the locker with both arms.

“Screw you,” said Sam, feeling his skin grow warm from Barnes’ proximity.

“Gladly.”

Sam rolled his eyes and then said, “No thanks.”

“Got a better offer?”

“So what if I do?”

Barnes laughed and then narrowed his eyes, before saying, “Tell me who it is, and I won’t get mad. Is it Barton?”

“No, but it could be,” Sam proffered, hoping to rile Bucky up because he was tired of his shit. “Did you see how he pinned me? How he got between my legs? Yeah, I could tell he liked it. Could _feel_ how much he liked it.”

Barnes was about to explode as he felt the ire bubble up inside of him. But he would never let his anger out on Sam. Never. Not ever. Instead, he swallowed it down, leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, calm as ever, “I’ll kill him.”

Sam rolled his eyes, placed his hands to Bucky’s chest, and pushed the other man back; Barnes let himself be moved by Sam. He liked to be in control, but he always set their pace by what Sam was comfortable with. 

“You know what?” he said as he stepped around Bucky. “We’re done, Barnes.”

Barnes let out a wry laugh. He knew they weren’t done. He knew Sam still wanted him as much as he wanted Sam. He tried as hard as he could to add some mirth to his voice, even though he was seething underneath it all, and said, “Whatever, sweetheart. Y’know where I live and where to find this dick.”

Sam stopped, let out a sigh, and then turned to face Bucky.

“You know I don’t just think of you as a warm body and a hard dick, right?” asked Sam, with a plaintive look on his face. “I think of us in terms of _more_ than just sex. You obviously don’t, and that’s the problem. I’m done, Bucky. I’m so done.”

With that Sam walked away. Bucky was shaken. He didn’t mean to make Sam feel bad. He really didn’t think Sam wanted more from him, from their relationship. It seemed like Sam was happy enough with their dynamic: The banter; the fucking. But now, seeing the deflated look on his face and hearing his earnest words, Bucky could see he was not.

_Fuck._

He didn’t like seeing Sam upset. Didn’t like being the reason why Sam was upset. He just didn’t think that he was _good_ enough for Sam; that he could offer Sam anything other than sex.

Barnes went to follow Wilson, but an announcement came over the PA and they were called into action. Sam wouldn’t look at Bucky for the rest of the day, even though Barnes’ gaze tracked Wilson during the entire mission.


End file.
